


爱的方式

by itsaprivateparty



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty
Summary: 柴陆海三角大写的OOC恐怖 慎入
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo, Iwaya Shogo/Takechi Kaisei
Comments: 1





	爱的方式

**Author's Note:**

> 柴陆海三角  
> 大写的OOC  
> 恐怖 慎入

青山陆不见了。

shogo 从睡梦中醒来，已是下午，昨晚的朋友聚会上玩吃辣游戏，青山陆赢了，奖品是店里的限量布丁，在众人的起哄中，本以为可以得到一个爱的喂食，结果青山陆竟然一个假动作，自己吃掉了。明明自己已经用他最爱的嗓音说了“ Riku 桑，我想吃布丁～～～～”

也不知是怎么了， shogo 的火气一下子上来，平时总是笑眯眯几乎很少得罪人的他，当场翻脸走人，撇下了一班朋友，青山陆追了出去，一路拉拉扯扯回到家。刚进家门就被青山陆从背后牢牢钳制住，自己的腰在他壮硕的臂膀里，完全动弹不得。

“ Shogo ～～ shogo ～～我错了，我错了。”

与身型完全不符的奶音从自己耳后传来。伴随而来的，是那正在解开他裤带不安分的手。

Shogo 趁机转身，自己一把将裤子脱下，露出自己的分身，青山陆马上凑上前去跪下准备把它含住，如同以前无数次的解决争吵的方式一样。

但这次 shogo 把他的头抵住了，“刚吃过限量布丁的人，应该吃不下我这条又脏又臭的鸡吧吧”

随后用力猛地把青山陆往后一推，自己冲进房间，将房门反锁了。

门外做错事的某人，在一阵敲门讨饶无果后，安静了下来。 Shogo 也因为一阵折腾加上喝了不少的酒，简单洗漱过后，也直接上床睡觉。

其实，没吃到布丁只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草罢了。说着出去办事回来身上却带着不明来源的猫毛；谎称加班但在共同朋友的聚会照片上出现的熟悉的后脑勺；手机锁屏时推送的“什么时候见面？”的陌生号码；种种的一切，都让 shogo 觉得自己离青山陆越来越远。也许，是时候好好和他谈一谈了。

等自己睡醒后。

然而，青山陆却不见了。

手机关机，公司缺勤，也没有在任何亲友那里。

虽然衣物和生活用品都在，但是重要证件都不见了。

也曾去警局报警，但一个成年人，一对发生感情纠纷的情侣，见过太多例子的警方也以“没有证据证明有事件性”为由拒绝了立案。

“可能他就是想自己静一静”

“可能你们就这样了吧，忘了他吧”亲友各种猜测安慰，但真实的痛苦，也只有 shogo 自己清楚。

冰箱里，堆着鸡蛋和香肠，这是青山陆拿手的早餐；衣柜里，还放着他最爱的同款不同色的帽 T ；厨房里，他精心挑选的全自动感应垃圾桶依然闪烁着灯光。

房子里的一切似乎都没变，但是青山陆不会回来了。

shogo 接受了这个事实。

生活还要继续，一个人煮饭洗衣，上班下班，看书睡觉。

直到一个月后，一个陌生男人的来访打破了平静。

“你好，是岩谷翔吾先生吗？”监视器里的男人高高壮壮的，如果没有表情，看着有点骇人，但是一开口笑容却很灿烂。

“您的朋友青山陆先生委托我来的。”

听到这个名字， shogo 点开了解锁键。

“我是一家会员制餐厅的服务人员，青山陆先生定制了一次晚宴，他委托我为您送来邀请函。”

打开男人递来的信封，是熟悉的字迹，“ Shogo ， 3/11  晚上 7 点，希望你可以来。 R ”

3/11  是 Shogo 的生日。

“ Riku ，生日给我送什么礼物呢？我想要 Riku 的东西，随便什么，只要是你的就可以！”

回想起几个月前自己开口问他要礼物的情景， Shogo 有了一种恍如隔世的感觉。

把信折好，抬头露出招牌的笑容，“谢谢您亲自来一趟，我会赴约的。”

这一个月以来所有的不甘、痛苦、一切的一切，索性都在那天讲清楚吧。

3/11

Shogo 赴约了，走进餐厅，里面仅摆了一张餐桌，是那种神秘兮兮的私房菜风格。但是 Shogo 记得自己曾说过喜欢。

料理台是开放式的，之前送邀请函的男人穿着厨师服站在里面

“岩谷先生，请坐，马上开席。”

Shogo 看着拿着菜刀的男人，一片片仔细地切割着肉片，突然觉得他不像一个厨师，而是一个屠夫。

仅仅是一个一闪而过的念头罢了。

“青山陆呢？”

“青山先生会陪伴您的”

说着餐厅播放起了音乐，“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日～～快乐 ……… ”

是青山陆自弹自唱的版本，做了变奏的处理，熟悉又陌生的声音一出来， Shogo 就差点没有崩住。

自己即使对他有万般不满，但是真的好想再见他一次。

因为他爱他。

Shogo 自己是知道的。

然而看起来，今天，青山陆不会出现了。

眼前的男人端上了一盘精致的肉片拼盘，贴在冰块边，堆成了一座小山的模样，上面插着蜡烛，盘子边用巧克力酱写着“ Shogo ， HBD ～”

“这是本店的招牌菜 —— 肉片刺身，岩谷先生，衷心祝您生日快乐。”

男人戴着口罩，但是能看出眼神中的笑容。

Shogo 吹灭了蜡烛，自己双手合十许了愿望。

“谢谢。”

没有过多的言语， shogo 叉起一片肉，放入了口中。

从未尝过的奇妙味道弥漫开来，似乎是鸡肉、羊肉的混合体，既有着鸡肉的韧性，又带着羊肉独特的香气，即使是几乎全生的肉，也没有一丝腥味。

太美味了，太神奇了，世上竟然还有如此的料理。 Shogo 不禁感叹到。其实在来之前， Shogo 也曾在网上试图搜索这家店的资料，但是，除了店名在地图上能够找到，竟然没有被任何一家点评网站收录。保持这样的神秘感的原因原来就在这儿啊。

肉片很快就被吃完了， Shogo 正喝着搭配的红酒，男人又端出了一个盘子，放着一本书。

“岩谷先生，这是青山先生送您的礼物。”

Shogo 接过书，封面是皮质的，摸上去很有质感，打开一看，包着的是他之前一直想要的孤本小说，在他的购物车里躺着很久了，就想着哪天一冲动就把它买下。但是某天深夜，他发现书已经被别人捷足先登了。为此， Shogo 还难过了好一阵。书中夹着纸条：“你说想要我的东西，我明明什么都给你了呢，这是唯一没有给你的东西，希望喜欢。还有，对不起。 R ”

原来是这家伙买了啊。

嘴角勾起了一丝笑容。

但是物是人非，时过境迁， Shogo 收起了笑容。现在再看这书，更多的只有苦涩罢了。

“岩谷先生，您的笑容让人难忘，您应该多笑笑才是。”

明明在安静整理料理台的男人突然开口了。

Shogo 才发现他似乎盯着自己看，很久了。

避开男人的注视， Shogo 决定离开。自己要的并不是一顿饭，最想要的没有出现，也是该结束这场梦了。

“谢谢您，菜非常美味，抱歉，还不知道怎么称呼？”

“武知海青。”

“武知先生，谢谢您，感谢招待，再见。”

应该是再也不见吧， Shogo 心里想着。

但是第二天，男人的脸就出现在了监视器中。

“岩谷先生，青山先生给我的支票是假的。我联络不到他了，您是否可以支付下餐费？”

“那家伙！？”

男人开口说的金额，令人咋舌，岩谷一个上班族根本无法负担起。

“青山陆，你到最后还是在给我添麻烦！” Shogo 气不打从一处来，但是却毫无办法。

“作为补偿，我需要住在你家，这应该是你们合租的房子吧？这笔餐费就从房租里扣除吧。”

男人自顾自地将行李搬了进来，似乎一切都在他的意料之中。

莫名其妙的“同居”生活就此开始。

但是由于武知海青昼伏夜出的生活习惯，和作为上班族的 Shogo 很少有时间上的交集，也倒相安无事。两人唯一的见面时间就是早上，武知海青大多数时间会做完早餐去睡觉，而此时岩谷正起床准备洗漱。然后每日享用会员制餐厅大厨的手艺，简单的炒蛋煎肉或者汉堡，出自海青的手里似乎格外的美味，甚至让 Shogo 渐渐忘记了以前青山陆下厨时的味道。也没有遇到其他的生活问题，这个男人干净、安静，也从不提出要求。这样的室友，真的再好不过。

虽然没有什么对话，但是两人之间也有了默契。作为早餐的回礼， Shogo 也会在睡前为海青留下客厅的一盏灯，以及一杯泡好的蛋白粉，他似乎留意到了海青在持续健身的事情。

休息日，海青一般都会出门，直到深夜才会回来，有时会敲开 Shogo 的房门，问他要不要吃点宵夜。

“这是马肉，蛋白质含量很高，脂肪很少的哦”

这天夜里，看着随意用手拈起一块肉，略微蘸点芥末就往嘴里送的武知海青， Shogo 突然有了别样的感受。

“喂我” Shogo 也被自己开口说的话吓到。

开弓没有回头箭，他等着对方的回应。

男人愣了一下，随即转过身捧起了 Shogo 的脸，牙齿撬开他的嘴唇，混合着芥末和口水的味道，一块柔软，塞入了他的口中。

Shogo 被武知的动作惊到，他说的喂，只是用手罢了，似乎对方理解错了意思。

“好吃吗？”仿佛没事发生一样，男人又露出第一次见面那样的笑容，转过头去继续自己吃了起来。

“我还要。”

男人假装没听到，将肉片吃完了。

“还要的话，就要现做了。”

Shogo 失去了知觉。

Shogo 醒来发现自己躺在海青的店里，准确的说，是店里的料理台上。

没有被绑着，但是手脚都动不了。

“为你注射了局部麻醉剂。不会痛的。”

穿着厨师装的海青，拿着刀子站在他面前。

手轻轻划过刀刃，似乎对眼前的一切驾轻就熟。

“ Shogo 你想先吃哪一块呢？”

没有被麻醉的大脑飞速运转着。

突然出现的海青、青山陆缺席的生日宴、肉片拼盘、皮质封套、持续不断的早餐、马肉刺身 ………

“所以，那些 …… ”被自己的推理所吓到的 Shogo 艰难地吐出了几个字。

“如你想的那样。”

“不过，青山先生是自愿找到我的。”

这是海青用刀划开他的肌肤之前， Shogo 听到的最后一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果一个人爱我，那我就该变成他的一部分。  
> 进一步说，就是变成他身体的一部分。  
> 再进一步，最合理的途径莫过于…  
> 被这个人吃掉。  
> ——Bernd Brandes
> 
> 如果我喜欢一个人，那个人只有从生理上牺牲自己，变成我的食物，才有可能让这种爱继续在我身上延续。  
> ——Armin Meiwes


End file.
